


paint me in trust

by bonca



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Tumblr: phandomficfests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonca/pseuds/bonca
Summary: Phil paints Dan's nails for Pride in their forever home.





	paint me in trust

The brush glides along Dan’s pinky slowly, coating the nail with a thick carpet of red polish. It’s cold on his finger, sinking into the nails he’s been growing out over the last few months, mostly for this very occasion. It dances to the other fingers, slicking them up in the oozing scarlet paint, too. Phil fails to make them look neat.

“ _Phil!_ When you agreed to this, you said you’d make them look—”

“I said I’d try my best!” Phil retorts. His eyes try their best to ignore the polish collecting in the crevices of Dan’s fingernails, and he instead tries to steady the giggles dripping from his lips. He doesn’t need them to look any messier.

With each nail plastered in a deep shade of red, he motions for Dan’s other hand and repeats the careful process. The brush coats Dan’s fingers in the paint a little better this time.

After Phil finishes, he slots the brush back into its marked pot and screws it on. He pushes it, along with the other colours, to the side of the marble breakfast bar, and carefully places a plastic container in front of Dan. They’d read somewhere that dipping your hands into cold water can make nail polish dry quicker, and so after the water calms, Dan places them in.

Phil pats Dan’s nose with his finger, and the maroon smudge of nail varnish on it leaves a stain on Dan's freckles.

“Hey, that’s not fair.” He pouts, but puckers his lips when Phil cups his cheeks and kisses him anyways. “For that, you can let her out.”

Phil smiles and mutters a ‘fine’ before spinning on his heel, heading in the direction of the back-door. The windows — ceiling to floor — let the glow of sunset pour into their home, and if you could take snapshots of your life with nothing but your eyes, it’s a picture Phil would take and look at every time he wanted to remind himself how lucky he is to be living the life he has.

He reaches the door, and the view only grows. Phil bends down to their dog, Winnie, and ruffles her fur. Babbling words of affection to her, he cards his fingers through her numerous shades of fluff; from whites to browns to blacks and then back to greys. He stands, and reaches for the door. She dives out into their garden, complete with cherry blossoms and apple trees they harvested from last summer to make a pie. Phil remembers that too well. He and Dan held a contest to see who could pick the best one, and when Phil won he celebrated a little too much and found himself deep in their koi pond. Of course, Dan only laughed and took pictures of him.

A little treehouse sits at the bottom of their garden — one Phil could only have _dreamt_ of when he was five years old — along with a swing set, and Dan and Phil wait patiently for the day when they can see them occupied. Ahead lies a patio, accompanied by a dining table and a barbecue; neither of them know how to operate it yet, but they will, one day. One day they'll know how to work it, along with other things, but things come in time, and they come to those who wait.

Winnie, finished prancing around the garden patches that Dan grew a green thumb for, comes trotting back to Phil’s ankles and he smiles. He can’t help but be so proud of this world he and Dan have created together; from their parent's bedrooms, to some crappy apartments, to less crappy apartments, and now to their white picket fenced _home_. The home they made sure to buy with an extra room that they’ll eventually paint pink or blue or anywhere in between, the home they decorated with only the word _forever_ in mind. Phil can’t help but smile at it all to ease the skips of his heart.

“Phil, I think it’s time for the next coat. Orange, right?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on tumblr! @bonca


End file.
